


Birthday Surprise

by marsakat



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Josh on tour for their birthday and they kick everyone off the bus to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> More dunkat thanks to an anon request! Happy birthday to Jack and Josh. Now here's some gratuitous birthday sex

_Hey what are you doing for our birthday_?

Josh texted Jack at noon on ‘their day’. The guitarist was usually doing something awesome and Josh lived vicarously through him; trashing a hotel in Vegas, cruising the Mediterranean in a boat with his bandmates and crew--Jack always did their birthday well.   
Josh on the other hand was doing what he usually did for his birthday; performing. They’d celebrate quietly after the concert like usual—not that Josh was complaining. He was happy to eat a ton of cake and dance ridiculously to pop music with all his friends. He didn’t need the headache of a hangover or dealing with the cops.

But just because they celebrated in different ways didn’t mean he couldn’t enviously think about what his birthday would be like if he rented out a whole bar for his own party. Jack and him were very different in many ways, but they got along very well. Very well...

_meeting up with a hot shawty and going to a show tonight_

It was 2pm when Jack finally replied....must be just waking up, Josh concluded. He was lying in his bunk after Facetiming with his parents, considering finding Tyler to demand birthday shenanigans (within reason...they had a show after all).

_dude, I expected you to do something more wild. sounds like a normal night for you._

Josh felt no jealousy; the first rule of sleeping with Jack Barakat is no strings attached.

_ding dong_

Josh stared at the message for a long time and then ripped back his curtain. He practically fell out of the bunk to jog to the door, everyone in the front lounge looking worried or confused. Josh didn’t pay them mind, because he was standing there, in a parking lot in New Hampshire, grinning at having pulled off such a masterful surprise.

“Your present is here!” Jack proclaimed and pulled Josh in for a tight hug.

“Whoa, um, hey, dude!” Josh was at a loss for words, and Jack’s smug grin grew. “Wh-why are—wait—am I the hot shorty?"

* * *

It was easily the most lowkey birthday Jack had had in years—watching the concert from sidestage, giving thumbs up whenever Josh looked his way. Maybe the “old age” was hitting Jack hard this year...or maybe he just had plans for later on that week. But he happily joined in with the joint celebration (whoever arranged the ‘afterparty’ had been apparently forewarned and both of their names were on the cake).

Jack was notorious for drinking, like, every night, but he didn’t complain too much about the lack of birthday-related drinking. He seemed fine with only taking ‘mandatory birthday shots!’ with Josh. The shots hit Josh pretty hard—he’d been staying away from alcohol so far all tour, but it was his birthday so it was perfectly in his rights, and no one (Tyler) was allowed to judge him for “accidentally” sitting on Jack’s lap. (and for once Tyler minimized the tsking because he was a Good Friend and didn’t criticize people for going ‘wild’ on their birthday…though he would totally playfully tease Josh at a later time when he wasn’t giving a lapdance in front of everyone.)

"Yo guys, go trash Tyler’s bus!” Josh yelled.

"Hey!” Tyler gave an indignant shout.

Jack seemed to be picking up on what Josh was asking for, “Unless you’re participating, please leave...unless you wanna see my massive balls.” (Besides Josh, they were probably the only collective band/crew in the industry that hadn’t seen Jack’s dick).

The door hadn’t even shut before they were making out, Josh grinding down on Jack with rolls of his hips. He wasn’t drunk in the least, just buzzed and very horny. They were already shirtless and with the practiced ease of casual fuck buddies, pants were discarded too.  
They stayed on the couch, too desperate to get to the main event to search for anywhere else.

"Been so long,” Josh moaned into Jack’s neck as one hand cupped his ass and fingers teased his entrance. He was still straddling Jack’s lap, his own hands squeezing the cushions in response to the sensations.

“You’re so hot, how do you go for so long without fucking? If I was on tour with you, we’d be doing this on the reg.”

Another place where they were different, and Josh knew Jack wouldn’t understand so he didn’t bother replying, just enjoying the coy fingers finally slipping inside. For as quickly as they had gotten to this point, Jack spent his time carefully working Josh open, looking pleased with all the noises he was drawing out of his friend until he was begging. Quickly they changed positions, fitting together and groaning simultaneously as Jack pressed in.

“So fucking tight, holy shit.”

“Yeah?” Josh grinned, enjoying the praise and twitches of Jack’s hips as he acclimated to the stretch. Jack knew how he liked it, and Josh was soon shuddering under him as calloused hand directed and guided him. The bus was empty and silent save for the slap of skin-on-skin and moans. Jack had the filthiest mouth of anyone Josh ever slept with, though it wasn’t terrifying or degrading; it’s just how Jack expressed his enjoyment. Jack teased and toyed, and it was always playful and fun.

“Quit messing around and touch me,” Josh said frustrated as Jack held his hands above his head.

“Wanna try something.”

“Mhmm?” Josh’s voice jumped a little as Jack changed his rhythm.

“I’ll suck you off if you'll wait to come.”

Josh shrugged and forced another position change until he was back on top, riding Jack like his life depended on it.

"Shit—fuck, watching you on stage doing this gives me such a boner,” Jack groaned and his neck arched. Josh grinned while biting down on the exposed skin, and Jack came into the condom.

“Fuck, man that was great."

Josh gave him thirty seconds to recover before he tapped Jack on the forehead,

“Okay, my turn.”

“Sit on my face?”

“Won’t I crush you?” Josh was hesitant, because Jack had a kinda bad gag reflex and the last thing he wanted was to get puke on his dick.

“Show off your upper body strength, bro.”

“Stop being lazy and just give me a blowjob,” Josh lay back and Jack sighed, crawling back between his legs. He never came close to deep throating, but the enthusiasm and special attention to elsewhere meant it wasn’t long before Josh came too.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to me,” Jack sang off key, kissing up Josh’s body, “happy birthday to our penises, is it time for round two?”

“Dude, we’re, like, old now. Give me some time to recover,” Josh laughed.

“Can I eat cake off your body?” Jack eyed the half-empty plate.

“Why not? It’s our birthday, after all.”

* * *

 

Everyone pointedly did not complain that Tyler’s bus was overloaded to capacity that night to the point barely anyone got a good sleep. They also didn’t mention or laugh at the red marks on Josh’s torso when he took off his shirt for the show. Mark limited his complaints about the amount of icing spattered on the windows of the bus. Josh was happy and smiling, even as Jack bid him farewell to see continued shenanigans elsewhere. No one gave Josh any grief, because it was his birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr.


End file.
